Love Him is Forbidden
by Imari Ashke
Summary: Momiji cache un petit secret et Yuki va jouer le rôle d'entremetteur: Momiji et Hatsuharu? Pourquoi pas! One Shot !YAOI!


**Hello !**

**Voilà ma première fic FB ! Elle n'est pas vraiment génialissime mais j'ai quand même décidé de la mettre sur Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Donc voilà, toute remarque sera acceptée avec bonheur !**

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement, aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient (sniff !) Mais je les aime énormément !**

**Attention : Cette fic est une fic Yaoi : relation entre hommes. Elle est à peine approfondis, c n'est vraiment pas grand-chose. **

**Couple : Momiji/Hatsuharu (comment ça, il est bizarre mon petit couple ! Moi je ne trouve pas que cela choque autant, je les trouve assez proches ! )**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

**Love him is forbidden.**

Bonjour les garçons! S'exclama Tohru à l'approche de deux garçons de la famille Sohma.

Kyo et Yuki, bien entendu. Entrain de se battre autant verbalement que physiquement, ils avançaient dans le couloir, se dirigeant vraisemblablement vers la cuisine.

Guten Taaaaaaaaaag! S'exclama une voix quand ils entrèrent dans la salle.

Surpris, les deux jeunes stoppèrent leur lutte acharnée.

Momiji? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Yuki, surpris.

Moi? Je passais, répondit tranquillement le plus jeune avec un grand sourire.

Mais Yuki le regarda étrangement et Momiji ne pu s'empêcher de rougir un peu. Pourquoi était-il si tôt chez Shiguré? Par ce qu'il n'arrivait simplement plus à dormir ces temps-ci! Mais c'était un secret... Un lourd secret. Il avait juste besoin de compagnie. Il aurait tellement voulu oublier! Mais comment faire, alors qu'il _le_ voyait tous les jours, qu'il _lui_ parlait constamment, qu'il ne pouvait voir que _lui_ dans ce monde si lunatique? Pourquoi la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé ce matin en se levant était tout simplement _lui_?

A cette heure-ci? Demanda brutalement Kyo.

Euh... Oui, pourquoi?

Pour rien, Momiji, pour rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas, fais comme chez toi, dis gentiment Tohru. Il est vrai que c'est un peu tôt tout de même, j'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé...

Pourquoi ces simples mots lui paraissaient-ils si proches de la vérité? Par ce que c'était Tohru qui les disait, évidemment.

Momiji s'ébouriffa les cheveux, essayant d'avoir l'air naturel.

J'étais debout tôt ce matin! Je me suis dépêché, je voulais aller à l'école avec Tohru!

Ah? C'est gentil mon petit Momiji! S'exclama la jeune fille en rougissant un peu.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, s'apprêta à sauter dans ses bras, mais une main lui agrippa le col:

Combien de fois t'as-t-on dit de ne pas sauter ainsi sur Tohru, dit Kyo.

Momiji tourna sa candide tête vers Kyo qui finit par le relâcher. N'attendant pas une seconde de plus, il sauta allégrement dans les bras de Tohru. POUF!

Sous le regard irrité de Kyo et celui un peu plus mitigé de Yuki, il s'accrocha à la jeune fille. Que c'était bon! C'était toujours aussi doux, aussi chaleureux, aussi apaisant... Il se laissa aller à l'étreinte, sentant à peine les bras de Tohru qui se refermait autour de son petit corps. Il se sentait en sécurité.

Il laissa échappé un petit cri de frustration quand une main l'attrapa et le recula de sa source de sérénité. _Pourquoi maintenant!_

Bougeant de tous les côtés, essayant de s'extraire de cette poigne traîtresse, on le transporta en-dehors de la maison. Il fût balancé dans les airs et un POUF retentit durant sa chute. Synchronisation parfaite! Momiji savait exactement à qui il avait à faire avant de le voir: Yuki, le seul, l'unique! Le rat.

Celui-ci lui jeta ses affaires et se détourna pudiquement.

Pourquoi tu te retournes, s'étonna le lapin, légèrement soulagé en fin de compte.

Par ce que j'ai remarqué que depuis un moment tu étais mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situation...

A son ton, Momiji comprit qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas par des pirouettes et de gentils sourires cette fois.

Momiji.

Oui, Yuki?

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ai arrivé?

Yuki s'était assied sur une marche face au jeune homme. Le vent alla faire voleter ses cheveux et Momiji ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver beau, tout de même!

... Rien, pourquoi? Tenta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Momiji! Je ne marche pas, moi. Personne ne voit, ou tout le monde fait exprès de ne rien voir. Mais ce petit jeu est fini avec moi, Momiji. Dis-moi... Tu t'es fâché avec Haru? J'ai vu que tu lui parlais moins ces temps-ci...

Le blond soupira nerveusement. Pourquoi, _pourquoi_, POURQUOI!

Non, je ne me suis pas fâché avec Haru, tout va très bien... Tout va bien, je t'assure...

Mais quel lapin stupide! Marmonna son interlocuteur.

Le lapin s'énerva aussitôt, à fleur de peau:

Je ne t'ai rien demandé! Tout va _très_ bien! Merci!

Et il fit demi-tour, courant. Il s'éloigna rapidement de la maison de Shiguré, se dirigeant vers le lycée. Tout valait mieux que de rester sous le regard intelligent de Yuki!

Tiens, Yuki. Où est passé Momiji? Demanda Tohru, surprise.

Il est partit. Il avait oublié de faire un devoir, je crois.

Ah...

Momiji était arrivé en avance devant l'établissement. Cependant ouvert, il s'était introduit dans le lycée. C'était tellement silencieux! Il se mit à faire le moins de bruit possible, comme si ce silence était un havre de paix ne devant pas être brisé. Lentement, il arriva à sa classe, ouvrit la porte coulissée et s'installa enfin à sa place. Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard que le premier élève arriva. Il ne tourna d'ailleurs pas le regard, ses pensées le faisant dérivé.

_Des mains qui lui caressait le visage avec douceur, des lèvres qui se posaient sur les siennes, un regard plein de chaleur..._

_Momiji..._

Momiji ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, Hatsuharu le regardait, interrogatif. Il retint une exclamation étouffée et sentit ses joues rosirent légèrement.

_Vive la Déesse du rosissement qui m'a permit d'avoir la peau moins réactive que la moyenne aux impulsions de peur, de surprise et de honte! Je la vénèrerais éternellement!_ Pensa-t-il.

Cette voix qu'il avait rêvée était belle et bien réelle. Mais elle n'avait malheureusement pas la même intonation...

Haru.

Tu es déjà là? Enchaîna Haru, semblant ne rien avoir remarqué d'anormal.

Oh... Oui. Je me suis levé tôt aujourd'hui!

Tu as encore plus de cernes qu'à l'habituel. Je trouve que tu as changé depuis quelques jours. Tu ne veux rien me dire?

Mais... Non tout va bien! S'exclama joyeusement Momiji. Et je n'ai pas de cerne!

Oh si, tu en as... Tu ne me dis plus rien depuis quelques jours! Tu me fuis?

Moi? Mais non... Pourquoi est-ce que je te fuirais! Ich liebe dich, Haruuuuuuu!

Et Momiji sauta sur son ami, prenant plaisir à l'étreinte.

Haru, surpris, se laissa faire, puis sourit en rendant son étreinte au téméraire lycéen. Finalement, peut-être s'était-il fais des idées... Ce pauvre petit gamin! Cet imbécile et adorable gamin! Il n'aurait su quoi faire si quelque chose l'avait tracassé. Momiji était un être charmeur, enfantin et terriblement excité! Rien ne l'arrêtait jamais! Malheureusement, même les mauvaises choses devenaient de bonnes avec lui. Et il cachait ses cicatrices bien plus facilement et bien plus profondément que n'importe lequel des Maudits! Son caractère optimiste dissimulait admirablement ses pires terreurs ou cauchemars.

Finalement, il le relâcha et s'écarta du "petit bout" qui était face à lui.

Je préfère ça. Je suis content que tout aille bien. Si il y a quoi que ce soit... tu sais que je peux t'écouter, n'est-ce pas?

Oui, Haru-chan!

Le maudit de la vache partit s'asseoir à sa place quelques minutes plus tard, à l'arrivée de leur professeur.

Ah vous voi... Haru, Momiji n'est pas avec toi? Demanda Tohru perplexe.

Ah, non... Il a préféré aller à la bibliothèque, un devoir à finir si je me souviens bien.

Encore?

Euh...

Je vais aller le voir, ne t'inquiètes pas Tohru, répondit tranquillement le rat avec un sourire à la jeune fille.

Momiji rêvait encore. Il ne faisait que cela décidément! Mais c'était _sa_ faute! _Haru_...

Tu dors? Demanda une voix derrière lui, doucement.

Momiji eut un sursaut avant de se retourner brutalement, un sourire hermétique aux lèvres.

Yuki! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

J'étai venu te voir. Tohru te réclamait. Elle se pose des questions sur ton sujet je pense. Tout comme moi.

Momiji soupira puis capitula. A quoi bon? Yuki arriverait de toute façon à ses fins...

Je suis amoureux...

Silence.

D'Haru...

Silence. Un ange passe. Momiji finit par se lancer frénétiquement:

Je ne peux pas lui dire! Je suis coincé... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? Pourquoi lui? C'est un garçon! C'est un Maudit!

Momiji... Tu n'as rien fais de mal. C'est tout à fait normal en fin de compte: on t'a interdit les filles, on t'a interdit le sexe opposée... Il fallait bien que l'un de nous finisse par aimer quelqu'un de même sexe. Tu n'as rien fais de mal...

Ca ne change pas mon problème de toute façon. Avec Akito, déjà, ce sera impossible. Puis Haru m'aime... bien! Il ne _m'aime_ pas!

Il t'aime énormément, tu veux dire! Il souffre beaucoup pour Rin...

Silence.

Bon, ça va sonner. Tu devrais retourner en classe, Momiji. Et tu n'es pas du genre à baisser les bras! Alors souris!

L'énergie dégager par la réponse fit subitement illuminer les yeux de Momiji. Il se sentait bêtement mieux.

Les deux Sohma se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Arrivés dans le couloir Momiji remercia rapidement Yuki avant de partir rejoindre sa classe, légèrement revigoré.

Hatsu, je voudrais te parler, tu as quelques minutes? Demanda le rat au garçon face à lui. Ils mangeaient tous ensemble. Seul manquait l'appel quotidien Momiji.

Oui, bien sûr, Yun-yun!

Arrêtes avec ce stupide surnom!

D'accord... Yun-yun, répondit imperturbablement le maudit de la vache.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le repas achevé, les autres retournés dans l'établissement, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent seuls.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

C'est à propos de Momiji...

Tu le trouves étrange, toi aussi, ces temps-ci?

J'en connais maintenant la raison.

Ah? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit!

Peut-être par ce que ce qui se passe te concerne, avança prudemment Yuki.

Me concerne?

Oui...

Haru parut réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qui le concernerait lui, en rapport avec Momiji?

Tu sais qu'il t'aime beaucoup, continua le rat.

Bien sûr! Comment en douter avec un pareil Sohma!

Es-tu si certain d'à quel point il tient à toi?

Eh bien... Pourquoi ça?

Tu devrais y réfléchir, Hatsuharu.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire? A quel point Momiji tient à moi? Il tient fort à moi, je le sais bien! Mais alors pourquoi..._

La question tournait dans sa tête depuis de longs jours. Plus le temps avançait, et plus Momiji reprenait ses distances. Hatsu s'était mis à épier ses faits et gestes, ses regards, ses maladresses, ses paroles... Bizarrement, il lui semblait que beaucoup de choses avait rapport avec lui: il se retournait vers le lapin, et celui-ci détournait son regard, faisait tomber ses livres, rosissait... On aurait dit un amoureux transi face à sa proie inaccessible! Un bête passionné de sa douce!

Pourtant, dans l'histoire il était la proie! Alors, finalement, ça ne marchait pas, n'est-ce pas?

Mais avec le temps, plus la question le torturait, moins il y voyait clair... et plus il se sentait touché par ses moments, piqué à vif. Momiji _amoureux_?... De _lui_?

Il finit par intercepter Yuki, un jour, à la sortie du lycée. Ils traînèrent vaguement dans les rues avant que Yuki ne demande:

Tu as tout découvert, finalement?

Oui.

Et...

Et je ne sais pas! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais à ma place?

Tu es bien plus attaché et touché par Momiji que tu ne le laisses paraître, Haru! C'était surtout ça que je voulais que tu découvres. Tu parles bien plus de lui qu'avant, en ce moment. Tu le cherches constamment du regard. Tu as même arrêté de parler de Rin!

C'était vrai. Plus il pensait à Momiji et ce problème, moins Rin venait déranger sa vie et son coeur... Il se sentait si impuissant avec elle!

Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu penses. Tu devrais _tout_ lui dire.

Hatsu soupira de frustration, vaguement mal à l'aise.

Tu veux que je lui dise ça comment? "Tu sais, je t'aime beaucoup, et je voudras bien savoir ce que tout cela est réellement" Et puis c'est un _garçon_!

Et... ça change quoi?

Beaucoup! D'abord...

Mais Haru s'arrêta. Ca changeait quoi au juste? Sans parler du physique... Yuki aurait tout de suite réfuté l'argument.

Haru, ça ne change rien. C'est un être humain. Et toi aussi. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, termina énigmatiquement le rat, sa main posé sur l'épaule de son ami. Salut.

Puis il partit, laissant Haru seul avec ses réflexions.

Quand ce dernier rentra tard le soir même, il était décidé.

Momiji, je voudrais te parler après les cours. On pourrait aller faire un tour ensemble?

Momiji regarda le jeune homme face à lui. L'hiver approchait et dans la faible lumière du jour naissant, l'image qui se dessinait face à lui était vraiment magnifique. Les cheveux noirs et blancs de cet homme qu'il aimait avaient une légère couleur opaque et son visage, parfait, brillaient autour de ses yeux pétillants et déterminés.

Euh... D'accord, répondit Momiji, perturbé.

Hatsuharu lui sourit et re-partit. Momiji se sentit, toute la journée, un peu nauséeux. Qu'allait-il se passer? Qu'allait lui dire Haru? Et s'il s'éclipsait dès la fin des cours...?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps. Déjà, le sac bouclé sur son épaule, Hatsu se dirigeait vers lui, toujours souriant.

On va vers le parc?

Momiji hocha la tête, mal à l'aise, la respiration saccadée. _Pourquoi_?

Ils marchèrent tout d'abord en silence. Sortis du lycée, ce fut comme si un mur invisible venait de s'abaisser; ils se sentaient tous deux déjà beaucoup mieux.

Tu sais, cela fait quelques jours que j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

A me dire?

Oui. Mais comme tu es redevenu distant, ce n'était pas facile, taquina-t-il le blond.

Je ne suis pas distant! S'exclama en réponse l'allemand.

Mais oui...

Silence. Puis, contre toute attente, Momiji parti en un rire. Tout d'abord hystérique, il se transforma en un rire joyeux quand son ami le rejoignit. Cela dura quelques minutes et quand enfin ils finirent par ne plus avoir la force même de tenir debout ils s'assirent sur un banc du parc où ils étaient somme toute arrivés, bien qu'avec beaucoup de difficultés.

Ca fait du bien! Dit Momiji.

Tu l'as dit, ça remet les idées en place en plus!

Oui...

Un léger rire leur échappa avant qu'Hatsuharu ne reprenne la parole:

Yuki m'a parlé, en fait.

Quoi!

Oui, il m'a fait découvrir quelque chose à laquelle je n'aurais jamais pensé auparavant...

Momiji sentit son coeur frapper fort dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes qu'il retenait. _Il sait!_

Ah...

Oui, j'ai appris durant ces derniers jours qu'entre hommes et femmes, la différence n'était pas vraiment présente... excepté physiquement.

L'allemand retint son souffle. Hatsu se tendit vers lui.

Oui. La différence n'existe même plus pour moi, d'ailleurs.

Momiji le regarda dans les yeux. Et ce qu'il vit le désarçonna. Les yeux d'Haru étaient lumineux! Ce n'était pas à proprement parler de l'amour, mais ça s'en rapprochait intensément.

Tu veux dire... Et Rin?

Rin? Je ne sais pas... Je me suis battu. J'ai tout donné. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me laissera pas m'approcher...

Ah...

Et puis, il y a toi. Momiji, je tiens à toi énormément. Ce qui arrivera par la suite, on pourra le combattre tous les deux... Non? Tu n'es pas d'accord?

...Si... Mais Akito...

Akito est un détail! Est-il obligé de savoir? Je saurais tenir ma langue, et je saurais souffrir en silence. Et toi?

Moi... aussi...

Ils s'approchèrent lentement, se détaillant mutuellement, se découvrant. Leurs bouches se touchèrent délicatement avant de finalement se sceller.

_Je t'aime, je t'aime_..., pensait confusément Momiji.

_Qui sait? Peut-être réussirais-je ainsi à être heureux et à le rendre heureux?..._, pensa tendrement Hatsuharu...

_Ima._


End file.
